Hope
by The Artemis
Summary: Annabeth Chase was in a car accident that killed her parents instantly. It left her legs paralyzed. Ever since, all she has wanted to do is walk again. But all 13 doctors told her the same thing – she'd never be able to walk again. Percy Jackson is the best physical therapist on the east coast. He's known for his miracles. Will he be able to help Annabeth walk again?PERCABETH FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new Percabeth story I decided to do! Basically, Annabeth is paraplegic and can't walk. Percy is the best physical therapist on the East Coast. Pretty easy to remember. **

**Special thanks to to my beta AtlantaJackson95!**

**I know I said I would post this a while ago, but I wasn't realy feeling inspired and decided to wait until Mark of Athena came out. I'm so glad I did. SO INSPIRED NOW. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Beep! Beep!_

I opened my tired eyes as my alarm clock went off. I was temporarily blinded by the daylight outside the window. My eyes adjusted quickly. Sighing, I rolled over as best as I could and hit the button. All that was heard was my quiet breathing and the sounds of New York outside of the small apartment.

I dragged myself into a sitting position and stretched my arms up to the ceiling. I went to stretch my legs out of habit, but stopped as sadness came over me.

I threw the covers off my legs and stared down at them.

My stupid, useless, paralyzed legs.

**Percy's POV**

_RING RING RING!_

I jumped and fell out of the bed and hit the hard floor as my alarm clock woke me to a start. I groaned and sat up, holding the back of my head where it had hit the ground. I ripped the clock's cord out of the wallharshy. It immediately shut off. The quietness was nice change.

I stood up with another groan and rubbed where I fell on my back. Walking stiffly, I went over to my phone and checked the time.

It read 7:45.

Late.

I dropped the phone by accident, rapidly put some jeans on, grabbed the first shirt I saw, and slipped it over my head in less than 30 seconds.

I sprinted down the hallway, grabbing something to eat off the counter as I sprinted out of the apartment.

_I am so late!_

**Annabeth's POV**

After going through the extremely difficult task of getting clothes on by myself, I rolled my wheelchair out of my bedroom into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then pulled my hair into a ponytail.

After that menial task, I rolled into the kitchen of my extremely small apartment. I reached over the non-handicap counter to get a banana for breakfast. I stretched my arm out as far as it could, but I couldn't reach the bananas. I struggled in my seat to reach for it, but my legs, of course, would not cooperate. I tried one more time, but to no avail.

I sighed and rolled over to the drawer and took out a spatula. I rolled back over to the counter and used the spatula to push the bananas over to me. I took one and grabbed my house key before rolling out of my apartment.

**Percy's POV**

I ran out of my car to the building as fast as I could. I opened the big glass doors that said Half-Blood Physical Therapy and rushed inside the building.

"You're laaaaaaate!" Juniper called in a sing-song voice as she flipped her hair at the front desk.

Juniper was a petite girl with brown hair and chlorophyll-green eyes. She was a good coworker, loved nature, and always wore a strange perfume that smelled like a Juniper bush.

Don't ask me how I know what that kind of bush smells like. Let's just say I was defending a kid from a bully in high school and it ended badly, and leave it at that.

"I know I know!" I waved her off as I ran up the stairs.

When I reached the second floor I dashed through the monotone-colored hallway, dodging equipment and people as they passed me by, giving me quizzical looks. The people, not the machines.

"Good morning Percy!" Mrs. Johnson said as I passed her.

"Good morning Mrs. Johnson!" I replied, slowing to a stop. "How's the knee doing?"

"Very well!" she answered, "But-"

"Percy Jackson!" I heard someone boom behind me.

I cringed and slowly turned around. Standing behind me was Thalia with her hands on her hips, looking murderous, spiky black hair and all.

Thalia wasn't the kind of person you'd expect to be a physical therapist. She looked like a thirty-year old punk, with spiky black hair, and black eyeliner framing her electric blue eyes. The makeup already looked scary, but now when she was trying to look that way, the glare she was giving me made my blood turn to ice, and my hair stand on end.

"You're late," she growled, advancing on me." Again."

"I'm sorry! You're the one who gave me the stupid defected alarm clock!" I defended myself.

She looked up at me and got in my face.

"That is no excuse. You are the best physical therapist on the East Coast. It's not just about you or us."

I was kind of scared. Okay, _really_ scared.

"It's. About. The. Patients. "

She stared at me for a minute. Then she smiled and turned around.

"How'd I do?" she asked Grover, smiling.

"If it's even possible, you've become even more intimidating." he replied.

Grover was my best friend at this clinic. He was kind of scrawny, with curly brown hair and a 'Got Milk?' t-shirt that always smelled like a petting zoo. He walked with a slight limp, from an old accident that he refused to tell anyone about, but all you needed to do was offer an enchilada, and he could win the 100-meter dash.

Thalia turned back to me, still smiling.

"Thank you Percy!" her face turned serious again, "But it's still not cool to be late. Get ready. We have a new patient coming in soon."

She turned around and followed Grover out, her smile scaring me more than her glare.

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked out the window. I saw a building that said Half-Blood Physical Therapy on the doors.

"This is my stop!" I yelled to the bus driver from the back of the bus.

The bus suddenly stopped. The bus driver walked outside. From the window I watched him to the back of the bus and let a ramp down. He opened the door and I rolled off.

"Have a nice day, Miss." the bus driver said to me as I started to roll to the door.

"You too!" I called back.

I stopped in front of the doors and looked up at the enormous building. It probably wasn't as enormous as I thought, because everything seems bigger from my wheelchair, but it had a very efficient architectural design.

I stopped and closed my eyes, letting the sadness wash over me and go.

This one's going to help. It will.

I sighed.

_Yeah right._

I rolled in.

**Percy's POV **

I sat on the table waiting for my new client. 'Annabeth Chase' should have been here by now.

Grover was helping this old man with a shoulder problem. He was reaching up the wall as far as he could. Every time he came in he got better at it. He was healing nicely.

Thalia was helping someone with a knee problem. The person was lying on their side with a small weight attached to their ankle. They moved their leg up and down.

I swiveled my head forward as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and a girl rolled out in a wheelchair.

She was a pretty girl with blonde curls pulled into a ponytail. Surprisingly she looked about my age, just out of High School.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Are you Annabeth Chase?" I asked.

She turned her head to me and gave a small smile.

I was startled by her grey eyes. They were gorgeous, but intense. Intimidating, like she was figuring out how to best take me down in a fight. The scary part was that I had the feeling that it would have worked, too.

"Yes, that's me." she answered.

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth." I put my hand out to her.

"You too." she said, shaking it.

I looked down at her legs.

"Well, let's try them out. See what I need to do." I said, rolling her over to an empty table.

"Aren't you a little young to be a physical therapist?" she asked "You're like, my age."

"You're never too young to help people." I answered simply.

"Do you even have a degree?" she questioned.

"Nope." I replied as we got to the table.

I bent down and slid my arms under her. She gasped in surprise as I lifted her onto the table.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized as I set her down on the table.

"A little warning next time." requested said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna pick you up." I said with a blush.

"A little late." answered said with a smile.

I stepped back and took her all in. Her legs were motionless, and it looked pretty bad. Time to get to business.

"You seem to be sitting well with arm support. What exactly is the problem?" I asked.

Her smile faded.

"I'm paraplegic." she answered.

"Paralyzed legs huh? Have you seen a doctor?" I asked.

"13 actually." she answered in a small voice.

"Wow. 13? What did they say?" I asked.

"They all said the same thing." she said, meeting my eyes. "That I'll never be able to walk again."

"You want full recovery?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she answered. "It's ok. You can tell me it's not possible. I've been told that 13 times already." She looked down at her feet. "I'm used to it."

I looked at her face. She was trying to hide hurt and sorrow and be nonchalant about it all. I could tell her self-esteem and hope was slowly dying. She knew she needed a miracle. She knew what she was asking was nearly impossible. But all she wanted was someone to tell her yes. She'd been rejected so many times; no one even bothered to try.

"No, I can do it." It came out more convincing than I felt.

Annabeth's eyes light up.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Sure!" I answered.

She popped up and engulfed me in a hug. I caught her weight and kept her upright. Grover looked over and gave me a thumbs up. I gave him a death glare.

"Thank you so much…" she frowned, and I suddenly realized that I hadn't introduced myself yet.

"Call me Percy," I chuckled.

"Percy! You have no idea how much this means to me! I seriously came here thinking that you were going to say 'no' like all the other doctors, but you said yes and I'm so happy! All I've ever wanted to do since the accident is walk again and I—thankyousomuch!" She blushed when she finished, suddenly realizing that she'd been rambling.

I just laughed and set her back down on the table.

* * *

**How was it? I hope to be able to update quickly with this story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm continuing! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! It made me feel horrible that I left you guys off at chapter 1 ****L I had a whole lot of school work and volleyball and everything else in between. I'll try to make it up to you guys! Special thanks to my beta AtlantaJackson95! She helps me out a WHOLE lot. My grammar sucks.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?" I asked uncertainly, still processing what Percy asked me to do.

"Of course," he reassured me "I have to make sure you can sit upright with your legs in front of you. It's the first step of getting out of bed and helps your balance."

I was sitting on the table with my hands at my sides, while Percy stood in front of me. Apparently, sitting up straight didn't count as balancing.

"I am balancing!" I protested.

"You're using your arms as a support." He pointed out.

"Still! It's so _easy_."

"Try it then." he challenged me.

I sighed.I saw absolutely _no point_ in this, but I sat up straightand moved one hand off the table.

That was the easy part. Around me were the sounds of people working and straining and going through physical therapy. Some seemed happier than others.

Percy's request was so simple, but I wasn't sure I could do it. My balance had been off ever since the accident and I'd never tried using it. I always feared I would fall.

I took my second hand off the table and immediately fell sideways. Percy jumped and caught me from falling off.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" he asked smugly.

I glared at him.

"I'll try again." I said. I wanted to prove that I _could_ do it. That it _was_ easy.

"Go for it." He stayed closer to the table this time.

This was _so_ humiliating.

I began to slowly peel my hands off the table. I willed and willed myself to stay upright.

_It's such a simple task_. _You can do it._

I finally got my hand all the way off. My hand hovered over the table. I couldn't contain a smile as I sat upright for a few seconds of victory. I felt myself leaning to the left and caught myself with my hand.

"Baby steps." Percy commented, chuckling amusedly at my annoyed expression. "We'll stretch a little next time, it'll help. But we'll take a break now."

I sighed and flopped down on my back. Percy smirked and sat down in the doctor's chair.

We had a few moments of silence.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I asked as I stared up at the ceiling. There were lots of skylights, but the overall ceiling was white. It had a weird dot design on it though; they went all the way around the large room.

"What is 'it'?" he asked, looking through some paperwork.

"A full recovery."

Silence.

I looked over at him, expecting an answer. He stared at me like he was thinking intensely. Those green eyes seemed to swirl with the intensity of his thoughts**.** But he still didn't answer.

"Percy?" I asked again.

"It's only your second time, Annabeth. It's hard to determine."

I sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it _was_ an answer.

I looked at the dots on the ceiling more closely. The dots looked like they had tiny points on them, like stars. They didn't seem to be in any immediate patterns though. I wondered why there were stars on the ceiling.

"Did you ever go to college?" I asked Percy out of the blue.

"I was too young at the time when I started this place." he answered nonchalantly "Didn't feel like going afterwards."

I looked over at him, eyes wide. "You didn't go to college, and yet you're the best physical therapist of the east coast!?"

He looked up and met my eyes. The first thing I noticed about him when I met him was his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of sea green and were quite the attention-getter. Mine were always a boring gray, nothing important. It made me wish I had eyes like his.

Now, his eyes seemed to grow a shade darker at his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess. A degree wasn't important to me at the time."

"Well, how'd you open this place up without a degree?"

He looked down, embarrassed.

"My dad," he answered "He's a filthy rich biologist. He can get pretty much whatever he wants."

I nodded and sat up. I looked down at my legs. Silence flooded over us for a moment.

I decided I liked the sounds of the room. It was quiet, but not too quiet. There were therapists giving encouraging words to their patients, people concentrating on what they were doing, and out of an open window you could even hear the busy sounds of New York.

Silence hovered in the air between Percy and I. Strangely, it wasn't an _awkward_ silence.

"How about we do some stretches now?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

"Are _you_ going to do stretches?" I asked. I was surprised when that sentence left my mouth. Normally, I wasn't really the teasing type towards people I barely knew.

He smiled at me. "Well if _I'm_ going to do stretches who's going to help you with yours?"

"Fine," I shot back, still playfully. "What are kind of stretches?"

"A knee bend; it's supposed to keep the blood pumping in your legs." he explained, getting up and moving closer to the table.

"Lay down." he instructed.

I lay back down on my back. Percy came up by the side of the table. He took the shin of my left leg and lifted my knee to my chest. He held it there for a few moments before setting in back on the ground. Then he took the other one and did the same.

"How is this even supposed to help?" I asked.

"I told you: it's supposed to keep the blood pumping in your legs. Since you're not using them every day there isn't a lot of blood going to them." he answered solemnly as he took the other leg.

"Interesting." I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. It's super smart therapist-talk."

"Oh really?" I exclaimed "Are you implying you're smarter than me?"

He smiled.

"If you were as smart as I am you would know." he answered simply.

"I'd bet I'm smarter than you." I smiled.

"I highly doubt that." he taunted, releasing my leg and reaching for the other.

"Wanna test that theory?" I challenged.

"Sure, you ask the first question." he answered, putting his game-face on.

"Ok…" I took a moment to rack my brain "In what year did architects in the US reject old styles to experiment with simple shapes in materials like glass, steel, and concrete?"

Percy stopped moving my leg to give me a confused look.

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?!" he exclaimed.

I smiled in victory. "If you were as smart as you think you are you would know."

He gave me an angry look. "_Fine_, but you have to answer _my_ question."

"_Fine_," I mimicked.

He stopped and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"What is the busiest ocean in the world?" he asked with a smug smile on his face.

"The Atlantic! Duh!" I answered.

He frowned and looked down in defeat.

"I guess you are smarter."

I smiled sweetly. "Of course!"

"No need to rub it in." I heard him mumble under his breath.

I settled into the enjoyment of my victory, while Percy continued the stretches. As he did so, he stared out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. His irises swirled again, and I wondered what he was thinking so hard about.

"Hey Percy," I heard to my left.

Percy and I both turned our heads to see a boy walk over.

"Hey Grover," Percy replied.

Grover was a fairly short kid; he looked about my height. He had curly brown hair that stuck out in every direction. He had a shy-looking face and a small goatee. Basically, he looked like your typical tree-hugger**, **Hug The World t-shirt and all.

'And who is this?" he asked Percy, referring to me.

"This is Annabeth Chase." Percy answered. He looked at me, green eyes shining. "Annabeth, this is Grover, one of my fellow therapists."

Grover stuck his hand out to me. I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Grover." I greeted.

"You too Annabeth." he answered politely, smiling.

Grover went and sat in the doctor's chair.

Percy put my legs back down on the table.

"Ok, Annabeth, you're done," he looked at the clock on the wall, "But you still have 15 minutes. Do you mind just hanging out for a while?"

"That's fine," I answered, pulling myself back up to a sitting position.

"Cool," he answered while beginning to put some papers back in a stack.

There was a brief moment of silence while Percy shuffled his papers.

"When's your next appointment?" Percy asked Grover.

"In about a half hour." he answered, sighing. "But Mrs. Lanley is pretty old. She always gets stuck at the door and gives Juniper a heart attack."

"Who's Juniper?" I asked.

"The girl at the front desk," Percy answered. He turned to Grover, "And Grover's long-lost love."

Grover reached out to shove Percy. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Well it's _true_!" Percy taunted**, **eyes twinkling with mischief to couple his teasing lopsided grin.

I laughed at their childish behavior. They both had seemed so _polite_ before.

Grover was just about to reply when he caught sight of someone behind me and smiled friendlily.

"Annabeth Chase?" a disbelieving voice echoed from behind me.

It sounded _so_ familiar.

I turned around.

"Thalia?!" I shrieked at my long-lost friend.

"Oh my goodness!" she ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back, smiling.

"I can't believe it's you!" Thalia exclaimed as we broke apart.

Percy cleared his throat loudly. "You two know each other?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah! Annabeth and I were best friends in Middle School before I moved to Goode." Thalia explained.

She engulfed me in another hug just for good measure.

'I can't believe it's you," she repeated, squeezing me tighter.

Percy snorted.

Thalia glared at him. "What's your issue?" she snapped.

Percy just shook his head at us.

I smiled.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**How was it? Is it off to a good start? I'd really love some feedback from all of you!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh goodness you guys are going to hate me for life. Ok, I know I haven't updated in 2 months, and I'm SUPER SORRY. For those who read **_**Goode High School for Exceptional Children**_** you know that I had like 3 major cliffhangers back-to-back, so I felt evil not updating those. Also, juggling 3 stories is practically killing me. **

**I love you all for you AWESOME reviews! 62 in 2 chapters? That's got to be a record or something! I love all you guy's amazing support… but I'm going to have to test it. **

**I kinda have to post-pone this story….**

**I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM! I can't do 3 stories at once with my bust life! And I had to choose to post-pone one, and Hope is my least driven-to-write story right now… I promise I'll stat it up when I have more time, okay?**

**If you haven't already read Goode High School for Exceptional Children and you like my writing, please go check it out! Hopefully I'll be updating that more frequently now!**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me and I'll see you guys hopefully soon!**


End file.
